In many industrial applications, it is beneficial to monitor ambient conditions. These ambient conditions may include temperature and air flow. For example, certain components, such as power supplies, central processing units, and others, are known to generate a significant amount of heat during normal operation. Cooling mechanisms, such as heat sinks and fans, are used to move this generated heat away from the component, thereby allowing it to operate within its specified operating temperature range.
Often times, component life is negatively impacted by insufficient cooling, which results in elevated temperatures. This may be due to a blockage in the air flow path, an inoperative fan, or other causes. Insufficient cooling may result in premature failures and reduced reliability. Sensors are therefore used to monitor temperature and air flow to insure that these components are being operated in their specified ranges. Often, two of more discrete sensors are needed: a temperature sensor to measure the ambient temperature of the component, and an airflow sensor to measure the flow rate of the air passing over or near the component.
However, these measurement systems are often expensive, cumbersome, and may also be unreliable. Therefore, it would be beneficial if a simpler measurement system were available, which minimizes the number of sensors required. A method of using such a measurement system would also be advantageous.